


Those dark ten years

by Abandoned Melodies (magicpiano)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpiano/pseuds/Abandoned%20Melodies
Summary: During those dark ten years, Iris and Prompto have a drink together.Was part of a longer work that has now been abandoned, but this scene can be read on its own.
Relationships: Iris Amicitia & Prompto Argentum
Kudos: 5





	Those dark ten years

Iris was great company. She reminded Prompto of the past in all the best ways. He has changed in the years, and made plenty of new friends, but this was different. He could never reminisce with Cindy about the arcade near his high school, he couldn't tell his fellow hunters about how much he misses Insomnia and all the comfort and safety it provided, safety those same hunters never had the opportunity to enjoy from beyond the wall. 

But Iris had been  _ there _ . She remembered the names of streets and the best place to buy a hamburger. Getting drinks with Iris was one of the best decisions Prompto had made in a long time.

“A waiter there, the owner’s son, actually tried hitting on me once,” Iris said. Prompto and Iris had begun reminiscing about the excellent pizza served at the family owned restaurant near Noctis’ old apartment. “It made things weird but the food was so good it didn't stop me from going there.”

For some reason the mental picture made Prompto laugh. He couldn't even picture the timid skinny boy that worked there trying to flirt with Iris, a renowned demon hunter.

“Hey!” Iris gave his arm a light punch, but she seemed to be holding in a laugh too. Maybe they were both getting a bit drunk. “Why is that funny? You don’t think people were interested in me?”

“No no no,” Prompto forced the words out through his laughter. “I just can’t believe that kid thought he ever had a chance with you. He was aware you were nobility right?”

“I mean my family name wasn’t exactly a  _ secret _ , but it wouldn’t have mattered anyways at that age I only had eyes for one person.” Prompto immediately knew who she was talking about. The shift in conversation brought back that cramp in his stomach that he always got when he thought too much about Noctis. He didn’t want the conversation to go there, he didn’t want Iris to become another person whose presence reminded him of what they had all lost.

It seemed Iris didn’t want to talk about Noctis either because after a moment of quiet she changed the subject herself. “Of course, my dad was also the shield of the king, so he was both capable and willing to scare the shit out of anyone that tried something with me.”

This made Prompto laugh again. The genetics of the arimitha family were something else entirely. It was easy to see how Gladio managed to be so big when you looked at his father, Iris showed these sighs too with her sheer mass of muscle definition. No one stood even a fraction of a chance with Iris when her father was still around.

“What did you say to him?” Prompto asked.

“Hmm?” Iris made a confused sound into her drink.

“The owner's son? What did you say to him when he flirted with you?”

“Oh,” Iris began to blush and gave a half hearted reply. “I was so embarrassed and surprised that someone was actually interested like that, I didn't really say much of anything at all.”

“I don't know why but I just picture you pulling out your sword and threatening him.”

Iris took another sip of her drink to cover her laugh. 

There was comfort in this, the reminder of what life was like before, and the knowledge that there was still something worth fighting for. there would be an end eventually, they wouldn’t all be there to see it, but the sun would rise. Till then, it was nice to recall the way things were, the ways things would be again someday.


End file.
